Linear fluorocarbon polymers have been extensively utilized as binders and wet proofing agents in cell electrodes having finely divided active material. According to a typical electrode forming technique a fluorocarbon polymer may be incorporated in a cell plate by mixing the polymer with a particulate active material to form an aqueous paste. Since fluorocarbons are hydrophobic, this is accomplished by first dispersing the fluorocarbon in an aqueous solution containing a minor amount of a surfce active agent, usually less than 5 percent by weight. The surfactant allows the polymer to be uniformly dispersed in the water, so that in the pasty mixture of water, surfactant, active material particles, and polymer, the latter is uniformly distributed. The aqueous paste is spread onto a current collector or other support usually with a doctor blade or by calendering so that the paste is uniformly distributed over the desired active area of the cell plate.
While teflonated materials as described above have been found to be adequate, it is found that for electrodes comprised of zinc or cadmium, certain deficiencies are encountered which are alleviated by the binder defined herein.